


shine on your lips

by halocinated



Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff., Girls in Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/halocinated
Summary: Hyewon's new lip tint looks nice today.(Or, Yena is pining and obvious. Hyewon is oblivious but flirty and bold. There is a kiss and lots of blushing.)





	shine on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tweet (https://twitter.com/pastajpeg/status/1075340755219218433). why hyewon and yena... i adore the two of them and this is me projecting my love for hyewon with yena. lol. unbetaed and rushed. pls enjoy tho???

Hyewon has a new lip tint.

 

Yena knows not because she saw the box in their trash can, even though it’s also a factor, but because Hyewon’s lips has different shade from the usual pinkish orange. Today it’s purplish pink, with a sheer glint of transparent lip gloss, and Yena thinks Hyewon looks prettier like this. Not that Hyewon is not pretty… If Yena is honest, her same age friend is part of the top tier visuals in their group. Her face is actress face, though, defined and refined and elegant, and Yena adores that.

Adores Hyewon, yes.

Hyewon is lovely, in her own way. She may looks perpetually awkward and has resting confused face, but the girl is kind and hardworking and the most tender girl Yena ever knows. How Hyewon takes care of their dongsaengs, how she tries her best to not look terrified in front of the camera, her soft voice and fierce aura on stage… it’s so easy to fall for her. So easy for the spot in Yena’s heart to expand, for the pink feelings to warm her chest and make her swoons everytime she looks at Hyewon.

Like today.

Today Hyewon’s lip tint looks nice, they haven’t been ushered to the stage and just waiting idly in their waiting room, only the two of them present because the rest of the girls are either doing makeup, going to toilet, or eating late lunch.

“Your lip tint ‘s nice,” Yena blurts out, compliment sincere, with a touch of awe in her voice. It really looks nice. Suits Hyewon nicely. (She flinched a little because she didn’t mean to say that out loud, but, eh. _Nothing to lose._ )

Hyewon looks up from her phone. Startled. Blinks twice, lips pouted. She smiles though, because she is nice. “Thanks, Yena-ya,” Hyewon ducks her head a bit. She is still so shy in receiving compliments. Yena’s heart squeezes. “Want a swatch?”

Yena blinks.

“Eh, why not?”

Yena doesn’t think it’ll be bad to see how well Hyewon’s lip tint would suit her. If it is, Yena can buy it and pretends that it is a couple item with Hyewon. If not, at least she doesn’t have anything to lose. So she nods and gives her hand to Hyewon, waiting for the other girl to give her the promised swatch. She thinks Hyewon might have to rummage through her bag a bit and she won’t mind waiting as long as she gets to see her clearly...

It never comes, though.

Because rather than giving Yena’s hand a swipe of her lip tint as the swatch, Hyewon plants a smooch on her cheek instead.

Yena blushes to the roots of her hair. Her heart skipped many beats. “Hyewon-ah, w-what…?” She didn’t expect that. _What… is happening???_

Hyewon shrugs jerkily. “The skin color of your hand is nowhere close to the color of your face. I just think it’s better to give it directly to… your… face?” She blushes too, stammering through her explanations. “So you can see clearly how it looks. Kinda.”

 

“Oh.”

Yena nods blankly.

“Yeah.”

Hyewon nods back.

 

 

 

(The rest of the girls finds them sitting with red faces on the sofa. Yuri, ever caring and Yena’s best friend Yuri, sits beside her while Hyewon goes to Sakura to play.

“Do I want to know why you have kiss mark on your face, Yena-unnie?” Yuri asks and Yena blushes, again.)

 

 

 

(Yena might have cried a bit in her heart when their makeup artist has to erase the mark from her face, though.)


End file.
